grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bear Traps
Bear Traps are dangerous hazards in Granny. They trap the Player so that Granny can catch them easier. Bear Traps can be placed by Granny whenever she wants to, and she can place them anywhere in the house (except at the places where she can't go to). Mechanics Bear Traps are dropped by Granny after she has lost track of the player. After making a vocal cue, she will lay a Bear Trap the next time she comes to a stop, and when they hit the ground, a clunk sound will let the player know that a new Bear Trap has been placed. To activate a Bear Trap, the Player must either stand on it or throw an item onto it. Both will result in alerting Granny, and she will walk towards where the Bear Trap was activated. If the Player gets caught in a Bear Trap, they must look down at the Bear Trap and hold the Remove button until the Player releases themselves from the Bear Trap. When the Player releases themselves from a Bear Trap after standing on it, the Bear Trap will disappear. If nothing has touched a Bear Trap after 3 minutes, it will also disappear. One thing to note is that Bear Traps can only be activated by walking on it if the traps are upright. Walking on a Bear Trap that has been flipped upside down will not activate the Bear Trap. The only way to trigger an upside down Bear Trap is by throwing an item on to the underside of the green button. Bear Traps can be flipped by Granny if she walks into one that is slightly elevated off of the ground. Item "Weight" While most items can activate a Bear Trap, a few items do not activate Bear Traps. While this originally was assumed to be because of weight, there are a few odd exceptions that don't completely make sense. These items are: * Pieces of the Painting * The Note in the Hidden Room * Padlock Code * Car Key (other keys work fine) Appearance A Bear Trap is made of three parts: a base, a ring of spikes, and a small green pressure sensor. The ring of spikes is the biggest part, although it is actually two half-rings of spikes. The base is made of two bars set in a "T" shape inside the spike ring, and uses the same iron texture as the rings, but is coated in blood and dents. The pressure sensor rests on the center of the base. Trivia * Bear Traps cannot be placed on the Unstable Flooring, as they will simply just fall through the floor. Sometimes, they will also fall through the main floor to the Basement or Garage, which can be annoying if one lands on top of the Player and they get caught in it. * The Bear Traps could possibly be inspired by Hello Neighbor's bear traps, as the neighbor also places down Bear Traps to catch the player. ** The game Hello Neighbor was also in development a couple of years before Granny, with the full version being released only about two weeks after the initial 1.0 release. * There is Bear Trap on the title screen of Granny. Tapping on it closes the trap. * Sometimes there is a glitch where the Player will get caught in a bear trap and will not be able to free themselves unless Granny catches them and knocks them out. * The model and texture for the Bear Trap is recycled from Hotel Insanity, yet another game previously developed by DVloper. * Sometimes, the bear trap will lean against Granny's legs and it will stay like that until she walks away. Category:Hazards Category:Structures Category:Version 1.0